


Red Shirt：红色衬衫

by Maryandmathew



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive relationship not with thor, Anal, Brief Subspace, Daddy Thor, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, No Incest, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex infront of an asshole boyfriend, Something like a threesome but not really, Sub Loki, peacocking, threat of violence, two doms
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: Thor暗恋Loki很久了，所以当Loki的男朋友，Laufey提出个一夜协议时Thor接受了，那晚他知道了许多关于Loki的事情，而现在既然是他和Loki在一起，他就想永远和Loki在一起。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224343) by [queenLiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz). 



> Thanks to Queenliz for her permission and talents!
> 
> 译者：在大家阅读、想对我就地揍死前，我一定先甩个锅，我有个特别黄暴的基友，总要看一些污秽的文，迫于她的淫威（都怪本宝宝交友不慎XDDDD），我翻了这篇文，后来就要了授权，所以现在发出来大家有毒共赏……
> 
> 本文标签：现代au，看起来像三p但又不是，daddy Thor，sub Loki，有过不幸经历但不是和Thor，喜欢被表扬，被暴力威胁，在混账男朋友面前的性行为，舔菊，肛交，口交，两个dom
> 
> 然后打个预防针，这篇文中有许多bdsm元素，就是Laufey是基基的男朋友，也是他的主宰者（dom），文中简称“主”，基基是他的服从者（sub）文中简称“从”，Laufey和基基属于“主/从”关系，另外Laufey和基基也是“主/奴”关系，Laufey是他的“主人”（master）基基是他的奴（slave），主从关系比主奴关系一般轻微一点，两种关系也可以是并列的，俩人的关系是自愿的，没有胁迫，Laufey基本就是个混蛋，但这文中没有Laufey/Loki的情节描写。
> 
> 锤锤作为“daddy”，大家应该都懂吧……daddy kink神马的

Thor一般情况下是忍受不了三人行的，不过事有特殊，——他喜欢Loki很久了，那可是有个有名的受（bottom），身边不乏人追求的，也是那种每个主宰者（dom）都想要狠狠惩罚他、同时也想要好好爱抚他的服从者（sub）。

但Loki却属于另外一个自大狂，Laufey，Laufey始终认为管好一个服从者是肯定要让他从心底里害怕，而他的惩罚措施就Thor观点看来实在太严厉了些，还有传言说他对Loki做过很凶恶的事情，几乎快到了家暴的地步。

是那种没有安全词的惩罚。

还有据说Loki就是个渴求严厉的管教和疼痛的从（sub）。

而且一般情况下Thor是不肯对他的从做任何野蛮的事情，相对于个主人他更类似于daddy那种，而且就从Thor对Loki匆匆一瞥而过的观察看来，他的种种言行都在证明他更需要的是个daddy，而不是个主人，而Thor想要Loki，就如同任何人都离不开空气一样。

他跟Laufey都事先商量过了，Laufey在房间里只充当旁观的角色，不会参与的，他们还商讨了什么可行什么不可行，不过大部分Laufey认为可以的Thor却不敢苟同，比如鞭子刀子什么的，不过Loki是可以安全词的，也被预先告知了可能会发生什么。

这位朋友可是提前给了他一礼拜的时间让他煎熬，几乎Thor认识的所有的朋友都知道他对Loki痴迷许久了，还有些其他的主宰者们也知道这件事，还坦白说希望Thor能好好做个表率，让服从者们知道更温柔甜蜜的事情相对于严苛的惩罚手段更能让人打心眼儿里折服。

所以当天Thor是相当紧张的，他当然渴望能取悦到Loki，还希望Loki不会嘲笑他那一套，他希望Loki能从中获得享受，想要他无比享受以至于从此离开Laufey然后跟他回家。

是啊，Thor有时候还真美好。

Thor穿上自己最喜欢的红色衬衫，很开心所有的事情都可以先抛在一边，Laufey先跟他在门外碰面，然后直接把他带到卧室，Loki正穿着睡衣倚着墙站在那里。

Loki是个很美的男人，身材高挑瘦削，他不是一般同志喜欢的那种娃娃脸类型，当然娃娃脸也没什么不好，Thor就和娃娃脸的交往过，不过能作为一个丝毫没有孩子气的男人的daddy那才算作件事呢。

但Loki的好像很生气，绿眼睛阴沉沉的，面色也十分不善，这可真是个挺古怪的开头，Thor还的确没怎么遇到过这种情况，Loki的目光看起来好像要杀人一样。

他虽然穿着睡衣，但避孕套和润滑剂都摆在一边，所以Thor猜测Loki肯定是知道一时半会是睡不了觉的，而且就凭他的肢体语言看来，好像他对Thor丝毫没有兴趣。

“打个招呼Loki”，Laufey率先开口，声音里也有点不满，也许这对情侣之前刚刚吵架了。

“嗨”，Loki说道，“我该称呼你什么，‘big  daddy’吗？”他的语气里满是挖苦，那股恶毒劲儿鲜明极了，一点都不是在开玩笑。

Thor微笑了下，他连恶毒的Loki也一并很喜爱，喜爱程度并不亚于任何一个乖顺可爱的小东西，“daddy就可以了。”

Loki耸耸肩，“你认为可以就可以， _ **daddy**_ 。”

“现在给daddy个欢迎吻”，Laufey看起来绝对跟Loki是吵过架了，这个倒不是意外。

Loki向前一步，但一点亲他的意思都没有，他站得离Thor太远了，Thor相信Loki绝对没有亲他的意愿，不过Thor也绝对不能主动上前亲他，Loki可以要求任何他想要的，不过现在轮到daddy来教会他的位置。

几分钟过去后Laufey叹口气，“Loki听话一点，你不会再想要个惩罚吧。”

Thor暗想Loki难道是在被惩罚，或者这惩罚到底是什么，还有他那副气愤脸色和刻薄话语的原因。

Loki往前走了点，差不多距离Thor还有一个小臂的距离，这让Thor闻到了他的味道，挺难以名状的，感觉像新鲜的凛冬空气或者初雪的味道，Thor一贯是喜欢夏天的，但这味道的确让他精神为之一振了，他不假思索地上前，抱住了Loki的后脑，手指插进他触感丝绒般的发间，将Loki拉入深吻之中。

然后在分开的时候Loki发出最可爱的诧异的声音，他震惊地叫了下，“daddy！”

这让Thor也大笑了起来。

不过至少Loki终于肯露出个笑脸了。

“把这个脱了”，Thor指指Loki的黑色T恤说道。

这次Loki没再犹豫，但从他的眼神看来，他还不是很有兴致。

Thor伸出手抚摸着他前胸光滑的皮肤和平坦的小腹，Loki浑身都很洁白，比Thor能想象到的还要美，即使在他最放纵的梦境里，他也不相信能有能真正和Loki在一起的那天。

“美极了是不是？”Laufey说道，“我喜欢让他漂漂亮亮的。”

Loki不是漂亮那种，用漂亮形容Loki的哪一处都不很恰当，或许形容他的头发还可以，或者他的绿眼睛，但还是不够。

“你也这么觉得吗，Loki？”Thor真希望Laufey能立即闭嘴，他想要Loki全部的注意力都放在他身上，“你觉得自己漂亮吗？”

Loki本想作答，他蹙着眉，但还是闭上了嘴，显然此刻要不去反驳他的主人实在对他是个挑战，他说的不是实话，任何人都那么觉得。

但Loki就算是有虚荣心的，他也不好意思出口说自己漂亮。

“我怎么说他就怎么觉得”，Layfey笑着说，在Loki身后的椅子上坐下去。

Thor忍住翻白眼的冲动，Laufey真是越来越招人烦了，怨不得他最讨厌两个主宰者和一个服从者共处一室，更别提此刻Layfey就像个偷窥癖似的呆在这，事情总会演变成两个主宰者的争强好胜，Thor最受不了这套了。

不过今天是例外。

Thor没有出声，他绕着Loki走到他后背，将自己的胸膛抵到Loki脊背上，伸出胳膊来环过他的腰肢，手掌下滑到他绿色的睡裤里。

Loki的阴茎摸起来是软的，这可不是个好兆头，不过Thor坚信他可以弥补这个。

他倾身靠近Loki的耳朵，“那么小Loki（little Loki）现在想要什么？”他压低自己的声音，刻意让Laufey听不清楚，“他们都说小Loki喜欢强势的，对不对？”

他一手握着Loki的阴茎，另只手猛然打了他腿根一下，Loki咝了一声但并没勃起。

“不对，小Loki好像不喜欢这样，但痛感呢？”Thor问道，“我非常高兴地听说Loki好像喜欢疼的感觉，我们试试看？”

Thor咬了下他的脖子，让Loki闷哼了一声，但仍然他还是没有勃起。

Thor笑起来，“又不对，daddy知道Loki喜欢什么，小Loki想知道daddy想要他很久了。”

Loki转过脸来看向他，表情很意外，眼神柔和了许多，原先愤怒的目光变成了刚刚燃起的兴趣。

“哦是的，daddy自从看见你第一眼后就想要你了，daddy有许多个晚上都是看着你和你的朋友们跳舞然后硬到不能自拔。”

这就对了，Loki的阴茎立刻就翘起来了，呼吸也变得急促，Thor几乎想大叫来庆祝胜利了。

去他的什么Loki喜欢痛感。

“这才是好孩子，给daddy硬起来”，Thor让Loki的屁股抵住自己的，“你感觉到了吗？感觉到你让daddy多么硬了吗？你感受到daddy多么希望你是个好孩子吗？”作为回应的是Loki的一声呜咽，他微微捏紧了Loki的阴茎，“回答我，顽皮的Loki（naughty Loki）。”

虽然这次没有任何施加疼痛的措施，但依然让Loki变得服从，那些意图施加痛楚来让从们（subs）听话的举措无疑都是被普遍默认的误解，甚至是大部分悲惨结局的根源。

“是的daddy”，Loki粗喘着。

“所以说你会做个好孩子？”Thor追问道，“让daddy很爽？”

“是的daddy”，Loki不假思索地说，Thor这些低沉的耳语让生怕他会失望的Loki迅速地为他折服。

“舔他的老二！”听到这声喊叫Thor和Loki都吓了一跳，Loki都没缓过神来直到Laufey又厉声尖叫着，“Loki！”

喊声过后Loki立刻跪下，Thor不禁有片刻的犹豫是要把他拉起来还是让他继续。

他们还没有准备好进行得这么快，尤其现在Loki要面临的是他从未接受过的，过于心急恐怕会有消极影响的，有可能让服从者们以为可能出现的一切差错都是他们的过错，还有Thor讨厌这关系中还有另外一个发号施令的主宰者，尤其那人还不懂得在bdsm关系中daddy和主人（master）的区别还是挺明显的。

但最后他还是看着Loki拿过安全套里一面给他拉开裤链，Thor决定先看看如何发展，反正最后应该会让Loki也爽到的。

看到Thor的阴茎弹出裤子的时候，Loki的长睫毛诧异地颤了颤。

Thor真是资本傲人，虽然他是长度够罕见的的，但要说最大的问题还是太粗了，Loki的手腕很漂亮，手指也足够纤长了，但他还是不能够完全握住。

Loki套上安全套，撸了几下，又调皮地轻舔了几下，好像在调情、在挑逗别人，完全作为Loki，Thor能说非常喜欢这样。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的！”显然Laufey却不怎么赞同。

Loki往前挪了挪，垂下眼睛，尽力长大嘴巴，Thor眼睁睁地看着Loki努力让嘴巴更开些好容纳下他。

深喉的感觉是非常棒，但Thor讨厌深喉，于他而言那不是一项了不起的渴望那些男孩们达成的成就，Loki也是如此，虽然被深深埋入口腔的感觉是痛快极了，但要是以Loki酸楚的下巴作为代价，Thor并不愿意。

还有，深喉的时候服从者们会有强烈的要呕吐的冲动，那景象看起来可并不赏心夺目，另外Loki的喉咙说不定得疼上好几天，疼痛的时间可是比快活的时间要长多了，Thor可不想给Loki留下一丝一毫有疼痛的印象。

他抓住Loki的头发想要把他拖开，但Loki还是奋力地往下吞咽着，可他眼睛却是紧紧盯着Laufey的，而Laufey也正是借着眼前Loki努力吞咽着一根有他拳头那么粗的阴茎的景象自渎了起来。

Thor不满地吼了声，他扯了下Loki的头发，成功地把阴茎从他嘴里拔了出来，还带出好多亮晶晶的粘液。

“你现在舔的是谁的老二？”Thor的声音因为欲望蒸腾而粗哑干涩，他努力让自己吐字清晰。

Loki眨眨眼，“我……是你的，daddy。”

“那你为什么眼睛要看他？”Thor质问道。

Loki下意识地迟疑了下，眼睛瞟向Laufey，但Thor再次拽住他头发唤回他的注意力，Loki呻吟了下表情纠结，“因为他是我主人（master），daddy，他喜欢我深喉的时候眼睛看着他。”

Thor很不认同，“但你不是在给他做深喉，你是在给daddy深喉。”

Loki眨眨眼，“你不喜欢吗daddy？”

“让你利用我来取悦你的主人吗？不，不喜欢。”

Loki蹙了下眉，“对不起daddy。”

Thor点点头，“你现在跟随我的节奏，看着我的眼睛，只需要考虑如何能取悦我、只有我，听清楚了吗？”

Loki看起来好像要哭了一样，这真糟糕，虽然Thor的床上经常眼泪泛滥，但可不是这样，尤其真是看到一个平时那么高傲的人会露出这种脆弱的神情真是古怪，“听清楚了daddy。”

Thor有力的手仍然扶在Loki后脑，他再次把阴茎伸向Loki的嘴中，Loki让嘴唇包住牙齿一面张大，这费了好半天功夫，不过就在Loki意识到Thor只打算放进去一办的时候他紧绷的肩膀才逐渐放松下来，很快，他身体的其他部分也在Thor感受着Loki的喉咙和听见他微弱的呻吟时慢慢松懈。

Loki也很喜欢。

Thor松开搭在他脑后的手，还是速度稳定地在这个他所看过的最美的男人的口中进出，Loki慢慢闭上眼睛，当Thor的腰胯停止挺动的时候Loki立刻跟上他原来的节奏吞吐起来，“这才是我的小Loki。”

虽然Thor恨不得连睾丸都塞到他嘴里，但他还是得要他的屁股，不论如何都要的。

他抽出阴茎，看到Loki呜咽了一声。

“一会儿还会给你的”，Thor微笑着，看到Loki也很兴致勃勃而非常满意，“再拿个套子来给我润滑剂，然后站到你主人旁边。”

Loki按照他说的脱掉旧的安全套换上新的，一面拿出来润滑剂，Thor心想可能得倒上去不少。

同时Thor也想到Loki有没有做好充分的被操弄的准备，不过他又认为是多余的，如果是他要和别人分享自己的男朋友，那肯定会确认已经准备好了的。

Thor脱掉衣服后，拿过润滑油，他让Loki站到Laufey面前弯下腰，双手搭在Laufey的两侧肩膀上，然后他站到Loki身后。

Thor想让Laufey能清晰地看见Loki被他操弄时候的模样，再想到他的主人什么都做不了只能眼睁睁地看着，这让Thor诡异地满足。

“你准备好了吗Loki？”Thor往他臀缝里倒了些润滑剂问道。

“他准备好了”，Laufey声音很不善。

但Thor并没理会Laufey的回答。

“Loki，你准备好了吗？”他再次问道。

“我这不是告诉你了，我给他准备的。”

“是嘛”，Thor又赶在Laufey出声前第三次问道，“Loki你准备过了吗？”

“我……”，Loki吞吞吐吐地，“主人……”

“Loki，”Thor温柔地说，“daddy想知道他的宝贝儿有没有准备好得到他想要的，daddy并不想撕裂你Loki，所以告诉daddy，你有没有妥善地准备好？”

在Loki出声前差不多有非常剑拔弩张的一分钟，“没有daddy，还得再准备一下。”

Thor这才满意地哼了声，这对于建立信任是非常重要的，现在Loki知道了想要取悦Thor就还得做到诚实，就如同知道了Thor并不想伤害他一样。

这绝对值得奖励的。

Thor一只手强势地握着Loki的脖颈，把他脑袋扳过来，与他亲热的接吻，没有深入，也没有让他喘不上气，就是让他专心地接纳被爱抚的感觉，结束这个吻后Thor喃喃地说了声，“好孩子。”

Loki的回应是向前方挺动了下腰，长长的一滴前液滴到了Laufey的大腿上。

“保持刚才的姿势”，Thor命令道，欣慰地看到Loki立即站回原来的位置。

Thor用手指蘸了润滑剂先放入一根手指，因为Loki很显然不是个处男了，所以又微微扩张了会才深入两根手指的第二段指节。不对，Loki绝对不是放荡，还有Laufey的尺寸想来不怎样。

不对，Loki分明没有做任何准备。

想到Loki根本没有事先说出这让Thor很气愤，如果不扩张他自己，只给Thor润滑的话进入还是会非常疼痛的，而且从他现在浑身紧绷的肢体语言看，Thor觉得Loki做好了被粗暴进入的准备。

而且更过分的是，Thor很不满Laufey居然想让Loki更疼，他都看见Thor的尺寸了，还知道得很清楚Loki没有充分地扩张好，说不定Thor真的会撕裂他。

深入第三根手指的时候更困难了，尤其还是在Loki如此紧张和僵硬的情况下，“放松点Loki，让daddy容易些。”

“我在努力呢daddy”，Loki忍着疼说道。

虽然他在努力放松了，但事情还是不大对头。

“那就在努力点。”

Thor真想给这么说话的Laufey一拳。

这么说只是让Loki更焦虑和浑身紧绷了，“对不起。”

Thor不清楚Loki是在向谁道歉不过这不重要，“没事的宝贝儿，怪daddy没能好好让你放松”，Thor说完跪下膝盖分开Loki的双臀，“会有补救办法的。”

等Thor的舌尖第一下触及到他穴口的时候Loki险些跳起来，而几乎是瞬间Loki的阴茎也弹了起来，这让Thor微笑起来，看，Loki果然喜欢这样，而且一般情况下就算某个gay是个从，也不能绝对代表他喜欢被玩弄屁股的。

Loki可不这样。

Thor舔舐着Loki的后穴，听到他嘴里溢出越来越多的呻吟，“daddy”，他叫道，“感觉好棒。”

在痛苦的感觉渐次消散而变作快感的时候，要想接受接下来的快感就更容易了，很快，Loki的后背就松懈下来。

Thor松开嘴飞快地把三根指甲插入了进去，这次Loki较为容易地接纳了也没有听到他好像呼吸被夺去般的声音，Thor的指头进出了那个潮热的穴口几次，“就是这样Loki，现在撅起屁股来。”

Loki听话地把屁股翘得更高，感受着被那几根手指贯穿。

Loki又流下长长的一串前液，已经濡湿了一小片Laufey的牛仔裤。

“好了甜心，保持住放松的感觉。”

“好的daddy，”能感受到Loki竭力保持的冷静的感觉，虽然他有微微的颤抖，不知道是因为欲望还是期待，但他的臀部还是很稳。

Thor握住阴茎慢慢进入Loki的穴口，而Loki的胳膊立刻就哆嗦起来，他的小腹也猛然绷紧了，好像脑子里点了把火一样，Loki尖叫起来，“daddy停下，daddy求你快停下！”

Thor知道自己的阴茎很粗，就如同知道Loki也是个经验丰富的受，有足够的耐心的话，要容纳下他是不成问题的。

Loki埋着脑袋，他想保持住镇静，Thor也想慢慢来，然后听到一声恼火的抱怨，“是吗”，是Laufey说的。

Thor发现Loki抬起头来正看着他面带微笑的主人，Laufey很享受Loki痛苦的脸色，“他没事的。”

Thor不知道从Loki的神情中的哪一点可以让Laufey得出“他没事”的结论，他蹙着眉头，嘴唇被咬得鲜红，浑身都是汗液，连耳朵也都染上红晕，但最让人难忘的还是Loki艰难的呻吟，“别”。

“别？”Laufey可不满意这个事态，“别？”

Thor看见Laufey抬起手来，意识到是想打Loki一巴掌，Loki下意识地向后躲了下，却不承望让Thor的阴茎又往前深入了一寸。

这一瞬间的Loki只能被形容成无助，后面是有疼痛的威胁，前面也是，Loki急促地呼吸着，不知怎么是好。

赶在Laufey的巴掌落下去前，Thor抽出阴茎拽起Loki，“听好了Laufey，我们已经谈妥今晚Loki是我的，如果你不能配合，你不如出去”，在阴茎离开Loki的身体后他得尽量让自己的声音一字一顿。

“他不能不尊重我。”

Thor看向Loki，他一脸恍惚，好像不管Laufey说什么他都会默认是的，“他没有，他不尊重的是我，他的‘别’是对我说的”，他再看向Loki，发现他此刻的表情是有点被取悦，又有点好奇的，“是不是Loki？”

Loki吞咽了一下，“是的daddy，对不起。”

“看，他道歉了”，Thor把Loki牵回原来的位置，“亲他。”

Loki亲了Laufey一下，“我不是故意的，主人。”

Laufey哼了声。

Thor安抚地摸了下他的后背，在Laufey把今晚彻底毁掉前想要帮Loki回到刚才的气氛，他撸弄着自己，一面摩挲着Loki，感觉他呼吸慢慢平稳下来，Thor再次把阴茎放到Loki的穴口边缘，感受着Loki这次没有在瞬间绷紧，他又多蹭弄了一会，才让龟头突破那圈紧致的肌肉，差不多进入一英寸后，Loki才咝了声。

“没事的，Loki，我们可以慢慢来”，虽然Thor的声音很温柔，但其实他也不知道到底还能有多少时间。

虽然他的阴茎还没有完全埋入Loki的后穴呢，但他感觉自己都快高潮了似的，为了避免这个，他今天来之前特意打了两次手枪，但Loki这么紧却是他完全没有意料到的。

Loki深深呼吸，“我可以接受更多的daddy。”

Thor又深入了一点，这时候差不多进去了一半长度，Loki双腿大大地分开，“啊，啊，操你好大，感觉被你撑开。”

听到Loki的认可Thor微笑了下，听到一个经验丰富的受抱怨接纳你真是不容易的话简直是再得意没有了，“我知道宝贝儿，你从来没有见过daddy这么大的家伙，是不是？”

“是的daddy”，听Loki的声音Thor相信他说的是实话。

“你里面感觉真好”，Thor赞美他说，“我快忍不住了，想要一直填满你，直到我再也射不出来。”

Loki呜咽着，

“我可以再进去点宝贝儿？小Loki还能让daddy都塞进去吗？”

Loki不假思索地点点头，“可以的daddy，没有问题的。”

“现在给daddy深呼吸一下。”

在Loki深深呼吸后，Thor向前挺入直到整根没入，看见了Loki的穴口张开又收缩的样子几乎用尽了Thor全部的自制力才没有立即冲撞起来。

Loki还是在适应着这种感觉，一面微弱地呻吟，“都进来了吗？”

“是的，宝贝儿，你做的很好，你非常不错。”

Loki叹了口气，“我想取悦你daddy”，这对于一个从可是个最为难又最甜蜜的告白了，而且几乎是所有攻想要的，不管他们多么自大都想被取悦，而且Thor知道Loki也绝对是最骄傲的，但不管怎样，他们都喜欢被取悦。

“我懂我亲爱的Loki，现在可以动了吗？”

Loki点点头，“可以daddy。”

Thor轻微的进出，没有过分粗鲁，只是轻轻地出入，让Loki渐渐放松他的后穴直到那里更为松软，“就是这样宝贝儿”，Thor一面喟叹着一面感受着Loki的穴道变得松弛，能够接受更多的插入。

Loki看起来适应的不错，Thor觉得他反应很好，会慢慢地向后顶，屁股也翘起来，Thor吼了声，而Loki把这当成对他的赞许，他圈紧了Laufey的肩膀，一面更向后摆动着屁股，这让Thor喉咙发干，囊袋都发紧了。

“哦Loki真淘气”，Thor笑道，“想让daddy早泄吗？”

“没有daddy”，Loki说，“我永远不会那么做的。”

这才是让Thor痴狂的Loki，想让他鼓励和夸奖的Loki，不是个久经训练，会轻易跪下双膝，在暴力面前服从的Loki，这个Loki妙趣横生，享受被支配的感觉。

他调整了下角度，让阴茎对准Loki的前列腺的位置，让Loki不自觉地呻吟起来，“哦操，操！”

Thor大笑着，“喜欢daddy的老二吗？”

“操，daddy，操！我现在就想射出来。”

“你现在就能射吗？”Thor问道，“你还没有摸过自己呢。”

“这不公平daddy……”

Thor大笑着，然后突然想起来Laufey还正在面前呢。

他刚才完全忘记Laufey的存在了，但是看着他怒火冲天的表情可真是太痛快了，他一面深深操弄着Loki的身体，一面紧盯着另外一个主楞楞地看着Loki现在又是多么愉悦，他想要Laufey知道，不仅是Loki享受这样，他也是异常享受呢。

“主人”，被夹在这两个攻中间的Loki努力让自己还能组织出字句，“daddy的老二好大”，而Thor发觉他十分欣赏Loki这副挑战他主人权威的样子。

“是吗”，Laufey也粗喘着，“主人给你找了个好老二？”Thor意识到Laufey是什么意思了，他想表示的是Loki还是得唯他马首是瞻。

“主人……”

“告诉daddy你喜欢他的老二”。

“我喜欢你的老二daddy。”

“感谢daddy操你。”

Thor的低吼作为这个要求的回应。

“快点Loki，谢谢daddy。”

“谢谢你daddy”，听着Laufey的要求Loki有些不满，在Laufey那里受挫后，Loki又把注意力转向Thor，“daddy求你，我能射出来吗？”

Thor笑了下一面确认自己的每下撞击都正中Loki的前列腺，没有刻意加重力道，而是延缓这种快感累积的过程，“我跟你说过不可以摸自己。”

Loki喘息着，“求你了daddy，操，操，那里，天啊，我好满。”

Loki现在颤抖的身体快站不住了，他现在脑海没有一点Laufey的影子，完全都是Thor和他的阴茎，“来吧顽皮的Loki，能让daddy把你操射出来吗？”

Loki发出痛苦的呻吟作为回应，

“你能做到的宝贝儿，来，daddy想要他的老二感受一下。”

这时候Loki嘴里猛然发出含糊的叫喊，他身体僵硬了下，然后一波透明的液体飞溅到Laufey脸上，这是真正前列腺高潮的迹象。

Laufey看起来无比震惊，还因为他的从的精液溅到脸上而恶心。

Loki呢，如果他还能顺畅地呼吸说不定也会这么认为，相反在Thor继续无情地撞击着那里的时候他只能浑身哆嗦着，嘴里也不知念叨着什么。

Loki的颤抖过去后，Thor把他拽起来，退出Loki身体，他背靠着床头板坐下来，一面拉Loki到他身上，“来，我淘气的Loki，骑着daddy”

Loki摸索着向后坐下，再次让Thor的阴茎没根插入体内，结果又是一波电流似的感觉让他浑身激灵，Thor大笑着，“我的宝贝儿喜欢这样。”

Loki的表情不知道是快乐还是痛苦，“感觉很好，daddy，我……我，啊，啊，求你……”Loki一面不知所云地嘟囔着，一面双手扶着床头板摇摆起来。

……

不过Loki的节奏很紊乱，Thor知道现在Loki一定都是意识恍惚了，这样操自己可不对，难道Loki和那个男的从来没尝试过这样吗？他知道Laufey对Loki控制欲很强，但现在Loki看起来简直找不到东南西北了一样，不同程度的bdsm关系里，很多主都会试图用疼痛去驾驭Loki，但现在看起来，他需要的，仅仅是快感而已。

“来宝贝儿，继续扶住，让daddy来。”

Loki向前挪动了点，Thor喘息了下一面弯曲起膝盖，这样更好的接力，一面用近乎野蛮般的速度向上顶弄起来。

Loki的嘴有好长一段时间大大张开，好像他在无声地尖叫一样，Thor真希望能给拍摄起来给自己手机当屏保，这景象真是看得人喘不上气来，他现在囊袋发紧，Thor知道自己就快坚持不了多久了。

Thor向前，让Loki向后平躺，“保持放松Loki，你能做到吗，daddy希望你一直放松，好让daddy射出来。”

“好的daddy。”

Loki纤长的双腿抬起，环住Thor的腰杆，Thor用上腰胯的力道向前推搡着，Loki看起来很放松，看起来即使有Laufey在一边添乱阻扰，今天的进展也很顺利，Loki时不时地张口呻吟，眼神也开始变得涣散。

他现在很接近高潮了，但Thor也能从迹象上看出来。

Loki要昏了。

不是因为惩罚或者疼痛，而是快感。

Thor决定他想亲眼目睹这个，从他认识的那些从的经验看来，往往是些最简单的字眼能让Loki攀上高峰，“你让daddy现在好舒服，Loki。”

Loki的闷哼作为回答。

“你对daddy真好，你想让daddy舒服是不是？”

“daddy”，Loki低语着。

Thor真不敢相信Loki对夸奖他的话那么敏感，这种对他的赞美，Thor还从未见过任何人这么渴望别人对他的认同。

“我就快到了Loki，daddy从来没有这种感觉过。”

“啊daddy，我也想要你”，Loki喘息着，他还在努力保持理智，为什么要努力保持理智？许多从都巴不得爽到昏过去，“daddy。”

“Loki，Loki。”

Loki又是喃喃念叨着什么，好一会Thor才能听清楚他在念着的，不是“daddy”或“主人”，而是他的名字，“Thor，Thor……”，然后他眼白一翻，瞬间就失去了意识。

这从Loki嘴唇里吐出的他的名字，直接也把Thor送入到从没体验过的高潮，这感觉真好，好到感官都麻木了，真是不敢置信，Thor觉得自己从没这么硬过，直到片刻后他也才恢复意识。

Loki还是不省人事的，估计他今晚都不会清醒了，在Laufey起身去客厅的时候，Thor也用他现在麻痹的四肢挣扎着穿上衣服，意识到他走的时候Loki不会醒来，Thor弯下腰亲吻了下Loki的嘴唇。

Loki叹息了声，“对不起daddy。”

Thor蹙蹙眉，“什么事宝贝儿？”

“我没力气了，我不是故意的，我不该这样”。

Thor更困惑了，为什么Loki偏要清醒不能昏过去，就因为他那个男朋友不喜欢？这是什么笑话。

“我很喜欢这样宝贝儿，你真美”。

Loki又闷吭了声，然后Laufey把他送到门边。

“你知道，”等Thor走到门外后Laufey说道，“我最开始邀请你来操我男朋友就是因为他讨厌你。”

“什么！？”Thor费解地问。

“他非常反感你”，Laufey解释道，“这是对他的惩罚，不过看起来适得其反了，他太享受自己了。但你别搞错，你的那些花言巧语对Loki而言是不够的。”

Thor嗤笑了声，“还不够让他昏过去？”

Laufey气得眼睛都红了，他真是肺都要炸了，“离Loki远点”。

Laufey大力甩上门，没有听见Thor骂道，“滚你的。”

……

……

……

两个礼拜后那天晚上的经历对Thor而言还是如在眼前般栩栩如生，他差不多有十二次给自己打手枪的时候满脑子里都是Loki顽皮的样子，他知道他把Loki弄得也很爽，但说不定Laufey是对的，即使他对Loki家暴，但也不能完全就否认Loki不喜欢那样，说不定Loki习惯了，被打耳光或者推搡到墙上什么的。

但也不是完全没希望的。

Thor真怕自己必须要忘掉Loki，他每天都在畅想Loki会离开Laufey投进自己的怀抱，不过真的所有人都能心想事成吗。

所以在Loki穿着一件颜色绝对乍眼的红色衬衫和黑裤子走进俱乐部的时候Thor没有一点点预料，Thor记不起Loki什么时候穿过红色，但他穿的很好看，那真是件不错的衬衫，Thor记得自己好像也有一件，上次洗过之后就找不到了。

不对，他上次穿着这件红衬衫是去……

Loki家那次。

他一定是在黑暗中匆匆忙忙的忘记穿这件衣服了，不过现在Loki穿着这衣服更像是个引人遐思的申明，只有Thor能读懂的。

Loki本想走向Laufey和他朋友经常坐的位置，直到看见Thor也和自己的朋友坐在另外一边。

他向Thor走过去，脚步一点不犹豫，很快就站到他们桌边，他安静地站了会，然后歪了下脑袋，绿眼睛温顺地垂下去：“daddy。”

虽然Thor感受到他所有朋友的注视都落在他身上，但还是阻止不了他瞬间就硬了的冲动，那个字眼从Loki嘴里说出来是那么性感，他绝对冷静不下去的，他虽然只是daddy，但他绝对是两个人中间掌控的那个，“我淘气的Loki。”（My naughty Loki）

Loki眨眨眼睛，脸上的笑容更明亮了。

Thor知道，就在那一刻，Loki是他的了。

……

……

……

（本文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：我被我那个淫秽的基友带坏了5555，纯洁的我一去不回来！


End file.
